reader X toriel
by ifeelweirdhelpmelol
Summary: wrote for a goof, super weird. i still update this occasionly, so dont give up hope. p.s sorry for never using capitals
1. chapter 1

i awoke. it's gloomy and cold. the last thing i remember was falling down a hole in a cave i was exploring. i looked around, there seemed to be nothing 'i guess i'm alone,' i thought to myself as i took in my surroundings. i was sitting on top of a patch of yellow flowers that were growing in the light filtering down from the hole above.

i get up and start looking for some form of exit after taking a few steps forward i notice a large door in front of me, i think that it's strange i didn't notice it before but i guess i just missed it. i open it and peek around the corner. 'oh no!' i whispser to myself 'someone's coming!'. in a panic i run back the the flower bed and lie back down hoping the person might just ignore me.

through the door enters a large goat-lady, she's really tall, at least twice my height, wearing a long purple dress that goes down to her ankles. she has fluffy looking white fur covering her body and long droopy ears. her figure is curvy and womanly, you can tell despite her clothing.

the lady comes over and shakes me in an attempt to wake me, i pretend to wake up and say 'huh, who are you?' the lady responds with 'my name is toriel but you can call me mama, little one,' i decide to just go with it and say 'mama, where are we and what's going on?' mama says 'do not worry child, you have fallen into the underground, the place where monsters dwell bu-' 'monsters!?' i shout in shock 'yes but have no fear most are very nice once you get to know them and i will keep you safe from those who are not, now we better hurry back to the house it is getting late'

i wonder what house but mama seems to be trustworthy so i decide to follow her (not like i really had any other options). we make our way through a sort of labyrinth, i'm glad i'm with mama i would have definitely gotten confused by myself. suddenly mama stops me she firmly states 'someone is coming, quick, hide under my dress.' i of course comply, mama seems to know best. i lift up her dress and go under and standing right infront of her backside. it's warm under her dress. i instantly notice mama is wearing no underwear, her asshole and pussy are both completely exposed. due to mama being so tall my eyeline is just above her asshole and i can't help but watch as it twitches, it looks so soft and squishy. i inhale strongly through my nostrils, the scent of her butt is intoxicating and welcoming. i decide to lift my hand up and extend one finger towards her asshole, as i get closer i can feel heat radiating of it. i press my finger to mamas pretty butthole, it is warm and pillowy and slightly sticky, it feels really nice. i tap it a few more times before bringing my finger to my mouth and tasting it, it tastes amazing. i bring my face closer so my nose is touching her soft asshole and take in another deep sniff, it's addictive.

i now notice i have huge erection and i decide to let it out to get some air, pull down my trousers. when i look back up my eyes are drawn to mamas pussy, i decide to reach out and touch it, it feels nice, similar to mamas asshole but not quite as squishy, despite that i slide my finger in slowly, feeling it tightly wrap around it. it's so warm inside and it feels nice on my finger so i put a second one in.

suddenly i feel mamas hand push me closer to her from out side her dress. i wonder why, i listen and hear her speaking to someone else, no, several others i listen carefully but can't really understand what they're saying, i think i can hear croaking, perhaps they're some kind of frog monsters! i then realise when mama pushed me closer i lifted my head up and it resulted in my lips being pressed up to her cosy asshole, impulsively i poke my tongue out and it slips straight in. mamas asshole tastes just as good as i smells, if not better, i'm in ecstasy and i start rocking my hips back and forth, my penis rubs in between mamas thighs, it feels suprisingly nice seeing as she is covered in fur. with my tounge in mamas asshole, my fingers in mamas pussy and my penis rubbing inbetween her soft thighs i almost cum but just before i reach climax mama lifts up her skirt and pulls me out.


	2. chapter 2

i stand there with my trousers down and my erect penis out and mama looks at me, i feel worried but then she smiles and simply says 'if those are bothering you just take them off' supposedly referring to my trousers. i comply. i have only a t shirt and my shoes on now, mama picks up my trousers and underwear and says she'll carry them. i thought it might be cold but it's a perfectly comfortable temperature to wear no clothes. i continue to follow mama, i feel kind of embarrassed walking around with my still hard penis out, but i guess that is acceptable in the underground. mama doesn't seem to mind at least, we walk in silence holding hands.

after a short while i speak up and say 'i'm sorry' to mama in an apologetic voice while looking at the ground, mama seems confused and responds by saying 'for what darling?' i'm slightly surprised but respond with 'for touching you without your permission...' she is taken aback and starts to giggle as if i'm being stupid then mama says in a motherly tone 'oh my child, you need not ask for what makes you happy, mama will always give you what ever you need, including my body if you must.' this makes me feel fuzzy, i say back 'thank you mama, you make me very happy' and i smile warmly

still on our way to the house mama noticed something on the floor whilst we walk she bends over to get a closer look. as mama bends over her large round butt stretches her dress and wiggles straight at me, the boner from earlier i was finally starting to lose perked but up in response to this stimulus. suddenly i feel extremely horny, i look around the area and i notice mamas dress is lifted up a bit at the bottom, i crawl underneath. i feel glad to be back under here, it feels so warm and cosy. i waste no time and as soon a mama stands up straight again giving me room to wiggle in i put my face up to asshole and start tasting it again, i lick it lots on the out side and stick my tongue in and out. my erection is strongly pressing against mamas thighs and i get an idea.

gripping onto her fur i climb up mama's tall body, situatiting myself so i've got my arms wrapped around mamas middle, my hands touching her squishy tummy, my head pressed agaist her back and my naval brushing up agaist her short fluffy tail. i bring my hips foward bringing the tip of my throbbing penis to touch her asshole, i still feels warm and slightly sticky, it's great. i hesitate, this is my first time actually putting my penis inside of someone else, i anticipate the feeling of mamas soft, dark-pink asshole wrapping around my penis and i start to push it in. i feel a sudden squeeze around my penis almost stopping it where it is, mama then says to me 'sweetie i think you have the wrong hole.' slightly disappointed i begin to draw what little i had put in back out from mamas to tight asshole, i then hear mama say 'but if it's where you need to put it to make you happy then go ahead my little one.'

with joy i the push my penis all the way into mama, i feel every slight movement on the inside of her tasty butthole and i'm overcome with ecstasy. as i repeatedly push my entire penis in and out of mamas pillowy asshole i feel mama start moving with me deep inside of her. i ask 'mama are you walkng?' she replies 'yes my child i'm just continuing home.' the feeling of pleasure is now even greater with the added vibrations from each step as mama carries my body with hers. it sends a surge of warmth through my whole being and my penis senses every tiny movement. the squeezing of mamas ass hole as i draw in and out comes to be to much and with one final slam deep into her i cum inside and pass out against mamas warm fuzzy back.


	3. chapter 3

i wake up in a comfy chair and mama is standing in front of me naked, she is facing away doing something, i watch as my cum slowly drips out of her asshole and down over her pussy and eventually onto the wooden floor. wooden floor? i look around and i'm in cozy room with a few armchairs, a fireplace and a dining table. the decor is simple and homey, i already feel like i've lived here my whole life. mama turns around with her and my clothes folded over her arm she says 'oh good you're awake, little one, i must have let it got a bit too intense for you.' she giggles after saying this showing she thinks me passing out was cute. i peer at her exposed breasts, her nipples are small and a pale pink in colour, they look nice, i look further up and see mama smiling at me so sweetly, i feel as thought she'll be able to take care of me forever. 'come on now my child, you must have something to eat.' i get up and walk over to the dining table that is in the room on top sits a plate with a slice of sweet smelling pie and a glass of milk. mama then says 'you're weren't awake so i couldn't ask you whether you preferred butter scotch or cinnamon so i just made a pie with both.'

i pick up the fork that is layed out next to the pie and dig in, it tastes almost as good as mamas asshole. i wolf it down super quick as it's so good, i then drink the whole glass of milk mama got me. i'm still thirsty so i ask for more, mama goes to the kitchen through a nearby door and then shouts to me 'i'm afraid there's none left in the fridge but don't worry you can have some straght from the source!' mama then walks over to me and pushes her large breasts into my face 'drink up sweetie!' she enthusiastically tells me. i lean in and softly put my lips around one of her supple nipples and begin to suck, the milk is warm and delicious.

after drinking from mamas fuzzy breasts for near 5 minutes i pull my mouth away and look down to notice a stiff erection again. i decide to ignore it for now but mama has also noticed it. she puts her hand around my penis and looks at me, we make eye contact and i suddenly blush and have to look away. leaning down mama puts my penis in her soft mouth. because of our size difference mama can easily wrap her mouth around my entire penis and then proceeds to go even further and put my balls in as well. mamas mouth is super warm and extremely moist, it feels great around my penis which is constantly leaking pre-cum. i'm suprised as mama lifts up my whole body as if i weigh nothing and holds me up to her mouth whilst she's sitting up. the feeling of her rough tongue moving all around my sensitive penis feels infinitely amazing, this soon led to another extreme orgasm but i didn't pass out this time. mama promptly swallowed all my cum sucking every last drop out of my penis and put me down.

me and mama are still both completely in the nude but it didn't seem to matter at all. mama gets up and tells me she will now show me around my new home. new home? i guess this is where i live now...


	4. chapter 4

mama showed me all the rooms in the house, sat with me as i brushed my teeth in the bathroom and then brought me to my bedroom. there are all sorts of toys and play things everywhere, it is super childish... mama pulled me a pair of pyjamas out of the chest of draws and put them on my bed then she says 'put them on now and i'll read you a bed time story to send you off to sleep.' i put on the pyjama top and just put the trousers under my pillow, i hop into my bed and pull the covers over me and get in a comfy position, it's a nice bed. then mama pulls up a stool from the middle of the room to my bedside and sits down. she is wearing a thin, flowy, silk night gown, it really doesn't cover much as it only goes down to her waist and she sits with her legs spread exposing her pink pussy while her boobs and nipples are easily visible through the transparent gown. she proceeds to read me a super cheesy children's story and before long i have fallen asleep.

i wake up in a panicked sweat, it was only a nightmare, nothing to worry about. however i still feel unsafe and decide to go to mamas room and see if she'll let me sleep with her. i walk into her room, mama is still awake, she has glasses on and is reading a book in lamp light. i tell her about my nightmare, she says 'it hasn't been too long since i put you to bed little one, why don't you come and snuggle with me.' i climb into mama's bed and she puts her glasses and book down proceeding to turn off the lamp, she turns away from me and i spoon her while i wrap my arms around her soft fluffy middle.

half an hour goes by and i still can't get to sleep and i've started to need to pee in that time but i'm too scared to go to the bathroom, i whisper this to mama and she says 'don't worry baby, i know what we can do.' she then leans foward in a way so that her ass sticks out and my penis (which is erect due to my urge to pee) is aligned with her asshole, she then tells me 'put your penis in my asshole sweetie,' i say 'but i don't need to cum i have to go pee mama,' and she says back 'just do it my child.' i know mama knows best so i comply, i insert my penis into mamas tight, warm butthole, 'now you can pee inside of me my little one.' again i comply, i start to inject my pee inside of mamas warm asshole, it feels strange peeing into someone else but i kind of like it. i am peeing a lot and mama says 'it must be all l that milk i gave you earlier, silly me i should have guessed this would happen.' after a while i stop peeing, mama must be absolutely filled up by now. i let mama know im done and she tells me 'okay child, now slowly pull out your penis, we have to be careful to not spill any,' she squeezes her asshole really tight and i slowly pull out. with a pop noise it springs out and mama says 'okay, little one, i will go and empty this into the lavatory now, please wait here until i return,' as she sits up i can hear my pee move inside her belly, it kind of turns me on, she then slowly gets up and leaves the room. i soon hear the toilet flush and mama returns and gets into bed and faces me and hugs me tight in between her boobs. i soon fall asleep


	5. chapter 5

i wake up, i look around and remember im in mama's bed. i then realise my morning wood is inside of mama's vagina, it must of slipped in there while i was still sleeping. in an sudden decision i start thrusting, mama doesnt seem to be waking up. i reach up and around mama's curvy form and place my hands on her breasts, i begin to fondle them, they are really bouncy and squashy, it's very fun to play with them like this. as my thrusting grows faster and faster i get closer and closer to cumming. mama's vagina is super warm and cosy, her asshole is tighter though. with my penis pushed deep inside mama i shoot my goo into her womb.

when mama wakes up i tell her about what i did while watching the cum slowly dribble out of her pussy. i ask if she would get pregnant she says 'we are different species it is impossible for us to interbreed,' this makes me happy, it means i can cum in mama as much as i want. taking of her night gown and my pyjamas, mama then picks me up and carries me to the bathroom, she begins to run me a bath for me, the bath room is fairly standard but the bath is quite large, probably because mama is very tall. mama sits down and i'm sitting in her lap while she holds me in a cradle postition from the sides, as i look up i see her large, heavy breasts right above me. mama's nipple is pointing right down to me and is very close. i stretch my neck out and begin to suckle on mama's exposed nipple. warm milk flows directly into my mouth, it's such a nice feeling. mama pulls me off as she stands up to go turn off the tap, the bath is ready. she lowers me in and then steps in herself, the bath it super warm and bubbly. we sit so i'm in between mamas legs my back against the top of her pussy and her clitorus and my head against her squishy tummy. she washes us both with soap and water until we're squeaky clean, we then both get out of the bath.

i tell mama i need the toilet and she says 'okay child, i will leave but brush your teeth and come to the kitchen once you're done. i do exactly as mama says and promptly wonder over to the kitchen. i smell good food and sit down at the table and wait for mama.

after a short while mama brings out two plates of food one considerably larger than the other, then places the smaller one in front of me alongside a glass of orange juice. mama then sits down next to me with big plate of food and says 'dig in, i hope you enjoy it, if you want any milk just help yourself. after this we will have some lessons and i will teach some things.' bleh, hopefully it's not like a proper school. i work my way through a plate with bacon, eggs, baked beans and toast on it. after a while i finally finish my meal, i lean back with a full stomach. i then lean over and start drinking some more milk from mama's nipple, it's just so good.

when mama soon finishes her food she takes me to my room and gives me a shirt, some socks and shoes. i get dressed and follow mama to her room where she puts on the purple dress she had on yesterday. she then takes me to the other room and sits me on arm chair with her on the other one facing and pulls out a book -teaching for dummies- then we start our lesson.


	6. chapter 6

even though i am listening to mama's lesson quite attentively i find myself constantly drifting of and starting to touch myself thinking about having sex with mama. i'm thinking about where i should put my penis next and i found my target, i just need to wait until the lesson is over.

after not too long mama says '-and that's the end of today's lesson my child, now what would you like to do,' i respond by saying 'mama, can we have some more sex, it makes me feel nice.' 'whatever you want little one, just let me know what i can do to help,' she replies in a caring tone. i get up a walk over to her, i climb up onto her lap and then up onto he left shoulder. mama had long droopy goat ears, i lift her ear up and look and at the hole, it's in proportion to the rest of her body, big enough for my penis to fit into just like i thought. it might be a bit of a tight squeeze but that will just make it feel better. i put one of my legs up so its layed across mama's head. with my other leg still on her shoulder. my penis is now pointing back into her head, before i put my penis in her ear hole i rub the floppy part of her ear around my penis, it is nice i soft and covered in short fuzz, the ear wax makes my penis kind of greasy.

i aim my penis into mama's ear hole and start to force it in, it's not wet like her other holes and i cant even fit all the way in but the wax help my penis slide halfway. can't believe i'm fucking mama's ear, this is so wierd. mama laughs 'that's a strange choice of hole but i guess it fits in there so why not, it actually feels quit nice as well.' the feeling of the fluff pulling my foreskin back and tickling my head is super exciting, i keep on fucking mama's ear hole for a while, i never want it stop but i'm close to cumming now. mama suddenly says 'can you please not cum inside there, i don't think that would be best.' so and the last second before ejaculation i grab mama's small horns and swing my body around, then reaching further back on her head and pulling my self up so i can put my penis deep into mama's mouth. i proceed to forcefully cum down her throat. mama then pulls me off her face and puts me on her lap, i let her know that felt great and decide to go for a quick power nap.

mama wakes me about half an hour later to lunch. after we eat i drink lots of mama's tasty milk then she says 'my child why don't you go to you room and play with your toys for a while while mama does some adult things' i do what mama say and make my way to my room.

i had been playing for a while now and i knew it is probably starting to get late. mama walks in 'your pyjamas are in my room, why dont you go and put them on.'


	7. chapter 7

i leave the bathroom after mama and go to her bedroom, i see my pyjamas on her bed so i take off my clothes and put that on instead. i decide to go over and lay on her bed. i decide to start masturbating and while i'm rubbing my penis mama walks in and says 'sweetie do you need any help with that?' i nod and ask her 'mama can you please lie down on your back.' she smiles, takes off her dress and does it 'what are you going to do to me? more earfucking?' i shake my head as i climb on top of her, i plan on having sex with her cleavage. i am sitting just above mamas boobs with my backside facing her and my penis aligned with her boobs i say 'can you please push them together mama?' she complys and does so, i bring my hips foward and start thrusting.

mama's fluffy boobs feel amazing around my hot penis, there is lots of pressure as she pushes them together around me. the fur adds extra friction and makes it feel more intense. mama suddenly says, 'i know what will make you feel even better!' and soon after i feel my asshole begin to stretch, i look and see mama's long, thick tongue enter my virgin asshole. her tongue is nice and slimy it is feeling all around inside of me all while i keep pushing my penis in and out of mama's cleavage. i reach out and place my fingers around mama's nipples and squeeze, thick white milk spurts out and up and falls back down onto mamas naked body. i then point her boobs in a way the splashes milk onto my penis allowing it to glide inbetween mama's boobs even faster. mama's tongue suddenly presses up against the side of the interior of my asshole and like pulling the trigger of a gun i instantly cum a huge amount right down into mama's belly. mama then pulls her big tongue out of my small asshole and it pops shut. she gets up and says she needs to have a shower now and that i can just stay there and sleep with her again.

when mama gets back she gets into bed next to me and we spoon, me being the big spoon (kind of weird considering our size difference). after a little while i hear mama start to snore, i have a random boner now so i wriggle down under the covers and bury my penis all the way inside of mama's amazing asshole, the warmth it gives me is astounding and it feels so nice so i just leave it in there. i think how lucky i am for mama to have found me and how much i love my new home and life and how mama makes me feel so good. i then slowly drift off to sleep with a smile on my face.


	8. chapter 8

i wake up in mamas bed again, my penis is still in mamas asshole after i put it in there last night, it's not even hard anymore so i pull it and a flops out all limp. i sit up and notice mama is awake reading her book, i let her know i'm awake and she picks my up and carries me to the table. not too long and mama bring out our breakfast, it's a plate of french toast, mama has a lot more than me but it's obvious why. i finish first naturally and i realise i have the urge to pee, i decide to make my way to the bathroom. on my way out i walk past mama i notice how good her fat ass looks as it is pressed against the metal bars holding up the back of the chair, it seems to mold around it with her pink asshole presenting itself right in the center. this makes me think about how good it felt to pee inside of mama before, i feel like i'm going to pee lots so i decide to go in for it. i approach mamas behind and ram my erect penis into her tight asshole, i glides in with ease. mama doesn't seem to mind and doesn't even make a comment as she reads her book while eating. here i go! i start peeing right inside of mama's butthole. it's so lewd! mama surely realises what i'm doing and says 'little one did you enjoy this last time? it was just for practicality then but i won't stop you if you want to do this for pleasure too.' i continue to pump loads of my hot pee directly into mama's ass. there i'm all finished now. my penis feels like it's under water while it's inside mamas asshole. i tell mama to squeeze it shut so i can pull out without any spillage, she does so and i slowly wriggle my penis out, as soon as it pops out mamas asshole closes tight keeping any of my pee from escaping.

i leave to go to the bathroom to brush my teeth, as i'm doing so the thought of mamas ass being filled up with my pee makes me super excited, i'm not sure why but it really turns me on! once i'm done i make my way back to where mama is, she's finished her food now and is just sitting there reading while my pee swishes around her insides. i then get the sudden urge to put my penis back inside mamas ass.

i walk over and force my penis past mama's floodgate and into the reservoir of fluid inside. this feeling is amazing, completely different from fucking her ass regularly, it's extra warm and the wetness of the pee adds an extreme contrast to while i'm pulled out and pushed deep in. as i thrust back and forth mama keeps her asshole slightly tighter that usual to try to avoid spilling my pee. mama hardly seems to mind that this is happening to her asshole and continues to read her book while hardly paying attention to the fact she is being fucked while being full with someone else pee. my thrusting gets more instense as i reach completion i the spurt a think load into mama's pee filled asshole, i say 'mama i'm going to pull out now so you need to tighten up again, else my pee and cum will go everywhere!' mama does so and i again slowly pull out. my penis is dripping wet from being submerged in pee and cum, i waddle over to the bathroom to dry it.

soon after mama comes in and sits down on the loo, i then hear the gush of my pee and semen as it pours out of her. mama stands up and flushes my pee down the toilet, she the tells me 'little one i must go out through the ruins to check something today, would you like to come with me, you can fuck me whenever you'd like on the way.' i nod with a big smile on my face and mama smiles back.


	9. chapter 9

mama and i go to get dressed so we can leave, i put on my regular outfit of a t-shirt and no trousers. mama puts on a dress, it isn't her purple one but a tighter white one, it clings to her upper body and begins to flow out below her hips, it's super tight around her curves it kind of turns me on. i tell mama i need a drink and she gets me a large glass of water and i gulp it down. we go to door and step out into the purple ruins, mama tells me 'little one hold my hand and follow me.'

after a while of walking beside i start to get horny , the way that dress supports her large breasts is super sexy, i think about my first time with mama and i want to do that again. i tug on mama's hand and she stood, without telling her what i'm doing i slip under her dress and stand up, my face is once again in line with her asshole, i smell it and it's still delicious, i stick my fingers in it. soon enough i have practically my entire forearm inside of mama's asshole, because of her size difference this hardly even stretches it. the anticipation is getting unbearable i pull my arm out and it's all warm and kinda wet mamas asshole almost instantly becomes tight agin only gaping for a second. i begin to wriggle up her body using her fur for grip, her tight dress make this difficult and my body is squeezed between her huge buttcheeks now, i wriggle up a little further aligning my penis with her hole. the tight dress pushes me close to mama and keeping me secure in place, i don't even have to hold onto mamas body.

i press the tip of my penis up against mamas large puffy asshole, i do this multiple time as the feeling will never get old, her sticky warm asshole teasing my penis is true pleasure. i begin to push my penis in and her butthole sucks me in, im fully inside her now. i think about how mama probably can't even really feel my penis inside of her as i'm so much smaller than her. i continue fucking mama's asshole, this feeling is forever amazing, i'll always love it so much. mama has already continued walking, she doesn't even care that i'm fucking her asshole and just goes about her business. after about five minutes of intense thrusting i fully penetrate mama, pressing my balls and lower belly up agaist the outside of her pillowy asshole, i then fill her with my large load.

after staying in place for a short while recovering i pull my now soft penis out of mama's ass, some of the excess cum dribbles out but mama keeps most of it inside her, i then wriggle further up her body. my head is now poking out the neck hole in mama's dress and my body is situated hanging down her back, the tight dress keeping me in place.

i stay her for a bit, it's quite comfortable. i notice that i've started to get another boner now the way i'm resting meant my dick is right behind mama's armpit, as she walks this is rubbing against my penis which is now getting erect, finding its way deeper into mama's armpit. the feeling of the inside of mama's arm rubbing back and forth agaist my penis is really good, i don't even need to thrust and i'm already close to climaxing. i don't want to cum throught her admit all over the front of mama's dress so as i am about to cum i hold it in a quickly drop down mama ass, quickly getting my penis inside i inject more of my semen, mama now has two of my loads stored in her asshole!

before i have the chance to do anything mama lifts u the back of her dress and grabs me with one had pulls me out of her asshole which pops shut keeping all my cum inside. she brings me round to the front placing her other hand around my middle. mama brings me up to her face. while licking my flaccid penis and foreskin clean she says 'darling i know you love fucking me all over but that's the third time today, i think you may need to take a rest as you might upset your body other wise.' i respond to this by saying, 'but mama you're so beautiful i could fuck you forever.' she smiles warmly at this and then put me on top of her head. i'm sitting on mamas shoulders and holding onto her horns now, my balls and penis are resting on the nape of her neck and my legs hang down mamas chest. mama keeps walking through the ruins and soon we come across some other monsters.


	10. chapter 10

i am going to meet some monsters other than mama, i hope they're as nice as her. we approach these two monsters, the are both similar looking, they are women with frog like features - green skin and the sort - they are tall but only a little taller than me not like mama's height. as we get closer i can start to hear croaking, i now realise they are the monsters i hid from when mama first brought me home from where i fell into the underground. when we go up to them i hide behind mama, clutching her dress, she says to them 'hi froggits, can you watch this little one for me whilst i take care of some business?' the girls both enthusiastically reply 'yes!' mama leans down to me and tells me these froggits will take good care of me and she won't be long. mama then leaves and i'm left alone with these two monsters.

now that im right up close to them i can observe their appearance better. they both look incredibly similar, they have the figure if a human woman, however they have many froggy features such as large eyes, a wide mouth and webbed fingers and toes. the girls are both squatting with their knees pointing out like a frogs would be. they have pale green skin, it's seems to be slimy, their bellies are a lighter colour than the rest of their bodies and has a pattern like a smily face in black on them. short, dark green hair rests on top of both girl's heads. and of course, they are completely naked letting their small but round boobs hang free and their pussy to be fully exposed, especially visible due to their crouching and their wide, womanly hips and large asses exposed to the crisp air of the ruins. thinking about this my penis begins to grow, oh god it'll be weird if they see my boner, i try to hide it with my hands but it just springs out into plain sight, both girls look at it.

to distract the froggits from my raging boner i strike up a conversation asking them their names, the one on the left tells me she is called frankie and that her friend is named kermie. after she finishes speaking i notice her long, sticky frog tounge hang out of her mouth, thinkibg of what it feels makes me even more aroused, it's extremely obvious. kermie speaks up saying 'do need help with your erection, it looks painful, we would be glad to assist! *ribbit*' embarrassment takes me over i go bright red and don't know how to respond.

frankie leans over to me and says 'don't worry *ribbit* you don't have to say anything for us to know what you want.' the girls start to come closer, they take what little clothing i have on off me and then begin to rub their skin all over me, namely their cleavage. the froggits are covered in mucas and it feels amazing against my skin. i begin to fondle kermie's ripe breasts, they are firm and slimy, they feel extremely different from mamas but i like it a lot. frankie says 'ok no more messing around it time to make you feel *ribbit* really good now.'

she brings her body close to mine, making eye contact she leans foward, her hands on my hips and her body is pressed right up against mine, her breasts pushing against my chest. she brings her hips foward and her cool, moist pussy lips graze along the top of my penis, it is such a tease but it gets me horny beyond belief. frankie then begins to make out with me and her supple lips pressing against mine and she puts her long tounge down my throat, it feels amazing. it's getting too much to bear i think i'm going to cum soon. no. surely i can hold it in, i want this to go on for longer, as i'm thinking this kermie puts her thick pillowy lips around the tip of my penis, after hardly any time i cum straight into her mouths. unlike mama, kermie doesn't swallow my semen and instead she gargles it in the back of her thought before spitting it into frankie's mouth who proceeds to swallow it, despite the fact i just came this display instantly gets my boner back up.

frankie says 'if that wasn't enough to get rid of that erection i guess we'll have to do more.' both girls the bend over in front of me and spread their ass cheeks. they clearly want me to fuck their pussies and they tell me to 'choose either' both of them look very similar, their pussies are dripping wet and look amazing. whilst trying to make a descision my eyes drift upwards to their assholes winking at me

, they are very different from mamas, they are tiny puckered holes that look incredibly tight. if i want to fuck one of this holes i'll definitely need lubricant there is no way itll just slide in, thinking about this i come up with an idea.

i step foward and not wasting anytime i penetrate kermies pussy, is ultra wet and gets my dick extremely slimy, just as i expected. after a few thrusts i pull out my now slimy penis, i lean up a little and begin to force my penis into kermies tiny, tight little asshole. kermie lets out a small yelp in suprise but she doesn't stop me. i slowly push the length of my penis into kermie's anus, we slowly lower our selves until i'm lying down and kermie is sitting on my penis, she turns around to face me. it's an amazing sight, my penis deep in her ass, her pussy dripping and perfectly visible, her perfect little breasts bouncing up and down and her face, clearly experiencing pure pleasure. it feels nice to see i am making her feel good, unlike with how mama just lets me fuck her and pays no mind to it kermie seems to be really enjoying her self. suddnly my vision is blocked and frankie sits on my face, with her pussy on my mouth, i start to eat her out, it tastes amazing and is extremely moist. i reach my hands around and squeeze frankies fat ass then i lean in and put two of my fingers in her asshole, they are slimy from her skin so they slide in with ease. not too long later both girls exclaim that they are cumming, i decide to join them and release a load inside of kermie.

we all get up and and frankie tells me 'if you ever want to come do that do me' kermie turns around and spreads her buttcheecks, my cum drips out of her slightly gaped asshole 'i'll be around, just come find me,' kermie then buts in, saying 'and me too!'

i then see mama walking towards us and say 'what great timing!' she walking over and notices i'm fully undressed and covered in slime 'what did you guys get up to, i wonder?' kermie and frankie both look slightly embarrassed.


	11. chapter 11

mama told me that she is done with her business and we should head home, i wave bye to the froggits as we are leaving and they wave back.

i really need to pee now, we've only walked a little ways and i don't think i can hold it until we get back, i tell mama this. mama gets down with her ass pointing up towards me and says 'pee in me, my child i do not mind acting as your second bladder, there is plenty of room inside of me.' i climb up and put my penis inside of her asshole and relieve myself inside of her, i tell her when i'm done and now i feel the huge pressure of her tensed asshole around my penis, i squeze my way out and it slams shut keeping my pee inside. mama then gets up and we simply continue walking.

i eventually decide to ask her what her business was when we're nearly home. she says she was checking the place where i fell into the underground, she says she checks it often in case any children have fallen, she then goes on to tell i'm the first child to have fallen in a very long time. mama is such a kind and caring person it makes me love her more.

listening to all my fluids slosh around inside mama as she walks has made me really horny, thinking about the fact i've nut inside mama twice while we've been out and in total three times today make me hesitant but i decide mama would just want me to feel good and so when we get inside i ask her to get in the position she was in when i peed in her earlier she does so and then i get up so i'm sitting on her ass with my legs spread and i'm facing towards the side with her legs. i point my super erect penis down in into mama's warm soft ass hole. kermie's asshole was nice but this is the real deal. the pressure from the angle im going in at makes my dick feel extra good. the tip of my penis is slamming against the wall of mamas inside because of my position. i start to be submerged in pee at a certain deepness, probably because mama is pointing her ass up and the pee has flowed down. all in all it felt as amazing as usual, there is nothing quite like fucking mama's asshole. it's not long before i cum inside mama for the forth time today, i begin to relax now mama says ' that makes four times today, how about i make you some food and then you have a nice long rest, you surely need it. i head towards the kitchen to wait for mama to give me food and mama goes to the loo to empty her butt. before mama even gets back to make me some food i fall asleep in her arm chair.


End file.
